


One Way to Deal With Self-Doubt is Brotherly Love

by CartoonLover



Series: Set After [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Episode: s03e10 The Trickening!, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, his brothers are good at getting rid of it, huey has a lot of self-doubt, or at least lessening it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Huey is worried, luckily he has his brothers.Set after 'The Trickening!'
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Series: Set After [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	One Way to Deal With Self-Doubt is Brotherly Love

Halloween came and went and with it came a bunch of candy for the boys, so they did what they did every year: divvied it up amongst themselves. This year they were doing it in their room cause they couldn't trust their Mom and Uncle Scrooge to not steal some for themselves, candy was only shared between the three of them- it was tradition. 

But what was unlike tradition was that Huey was so quiet, Halloween was his favorite holiday, he was usually so excited for this part. He knew his brothers could tell, but he just couldn't act happy when he wasn't. It wasn't like him. Truthfully he hadn't been happy since they got to the Hazel House but all of that had been resolved, so what was still bugging him? Louie apologized, had realized how important this was to him and had made up for it, what else could it be? 

"Hue?" Dewey asked. "You're quiet, what's up?" 

He looked at Louie, "Did you mean the things you said earlier?" Yeah, that was it. It hadn't just been him taking control of the night that bothered him, it was the things he said when they were getting chased by monsters. About his lists and schedules. 

"It was a tense situation and we were all on edge, no I didn't mean it." Of course Louie didn't, he knew how much his brother needed that stuff, knew that lists were as much of comfort to him as they were to himself. He had just been scared and annoyed, and Huey had been acting weird so he directed it toward him. Something he really shouldn't have done. 

Huey quietly sighed in relief, he didn't mean it. But still, he had to be sure, "You really don't mind that stuff?" 

"If it's important to you then no, of course not." Huey didn't try to hide his relief that time. "I didn't mean it, Hue, but I still shouldn't have said it so I'm sorry." Hearing his brother apologizing lifted his mood back up, he felt bad, and when Louie felt bad you knew that he realized he had hurt you and would do anything to make up for it. It would probably be a few days before Huey could fully forgive him, remember that his brothers loved him and all of his quirks but sometimes didn't think about what they said. That they never actually meant it and felt bad every time. But until then he would be stuck in this state of being unsure about himself, but they would be there for him. He knew they would. 

"Thank you." He paused for a second. "And the teasing?" He knew it was just teasing, but right now he needed to hear that from his brother. 

“Just teasing.” Louie reassured him. “But I guess I went a little too far, so I’m sorry for that as well.” 

Huey nodded, "Thanks, I accept both of your apologies. I don't forgive you, not yet, but I accept them." Louie smiled at him understandingly and lifted open a part of his candy bag as an invitation. Huey smiled back and started sifting through it before deciding to just dump it on the floor. 

"Hey!" Louie let out incredulously which made Dewey start laughing. Which made Louie turn his annoyance toward him with a glare. Which meant Huey was alone with his thoughts, once again. 

If he were being honest, moments like this made him really doubt himself. It just seemed like something _had_ to be wrong with him, if people were picking on him all the time. And it wasn't his brothers, it really wasn't, but sometimes their teasing didn't help. Even if he knew it was just that. Sometimes it just made him doubt himself more. But he liked that about their relationship, liked that they could tease and poke jabs at each other but know it didn't really mean anything. Sometimes his mind liked to be mean to him, and it made stuff like that really hard. 

"Uh-oh," Dewey spoke up. "Huey's being quiet again." 

Louie furrowed his brows, "Did I do anything else?" 

Huey quickly shook his head, "No, it's just me. Just my mind being mean. People like to pick on me, that has to mean something, right?" 

"No." His brothers said. Was that true? If they were saying it... It had to be. But if it didn't mean anything, if they were just jerks, then why him? Was he an easy target? Sadly, that made sense. Some times he wished he wasn't. This was one of them. 

"Huey..." 

"I don't like that they pick on me. I don't like that they're so able to make me doubt myself, it's not fair. Why should people like that get to have so much control over my life?... Why do I let them?" His brothers brought him into a hug and he sunk into it gratefully. This, this is what he needed. As long as the two of them were there to comfort him things would be okay. 

"What do you want us to do?" Dewey asked helplessly. He wasn't sure how to resolve this, or if it even could be solved in one sitting. He hated that his brother was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it. 

Huey curled further into them, "Just be here for me." Dewey and Louie looked at each other, they could do that. 

"Of course, but just for the record: those people don't know what they're talking about. You're great, and if they can't see that it's their loss." Huey smiled at his immediate younger brother's words, already starting to feel better. They always knew just what to say to him when it counted. He would probably still feel a lot self-doubt for the next few days, still forget why it was they loved him so much, and would definitely take much longer to not let other people's words affect him so deeply. But that was okay, he knew they loved him, he always knew that- even in his lowest moments. 

He had his brothers, what his mind or other people said didn't matter. 


End file.
